


Boy Scout

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiverse, No one is a villian, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stony Bingo 2017, Tony Stark-centric, Tony and Pepper did not get back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: An unexpected portal drops a Steve Rogers off in Tony Stark's lab.  He has some observations on Earth-199999 and one fantasy he wants to act on staring this tiny Tony Stark.





	Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd
> 
> I've reread this probably a dozen times over several weeks so I feel pretty comfortable that the majority of editing mistakes are gone, but since author's a notoriously bad at spotting their mistakes I imagine there are several I missed. That being said I hope this is an enjoyable read despite the errors.
> 
> Originally this was going to be EMH Steve visiting the MCU but as what I know about EMH comes strictly from other fanfictions, Tumblr, and the one episode I have seen there is no real basis for the behavior of this visiting Steve that would actually make him EMH Steve. The appearance of the visiting Steve in this story does comes directly from images I've seen of EMH Steve.
> 
> **********

The first thing Tony did was blink.  Then blink again.  Yep, Cap was still there.  Still twice the size he should be, wearing a tattered Stars and Stripes uniform, and sporting a scruffy beard.

 

“Tony?”  Steve’s voice was gruff and though he seemed confused, he was all hard lines and business.

 

“Uh, yes.  Yeah, I’m Tony.  You however are not Steve Rogers.”  Not-Steve gave Tony a once over and despite the fact that Tony was properly dressed in a par of oil stained sweat pants and black tank top he almost felt naked.

 

“Not the one you know, apparently.  So what’s your designation?”  Not-Steve was looking around and taking in the lab.  His blue eyes sharp as if he was memorizing everything he saw.

 

“Devilishly handsome, filthy rich, genius and on the market.”  Tony said automatically and winced.  This was an unknown Steve, and if the Steve he knew didn’t appreciate Tony’s mouthy-ness than there’s no telling how not-Steve would react.

 

Laughing was not what Tony was expecting.  Nevertheless, not-Steve let out a full-bodied laugh before turning those intense baby blues back to him.  A smile full of perfectly white teeth cut through the mountain man beard and Tony felt himself smile back.

 

“I meant your universe.  What’s the designation of this universe?”

 

“Uh, ‘here’?”

 

“Ah,” not-Steve rubbed a hand across his chin thoughtfully and leaned back against one of the tables.  “I guess this is your first time dealing with the multiverse.”  The wheels in Tony’s head took those words apart before putting them back together lightning quick. 

 

“You’re from another universe?!”  Excitement coursed through Tony and before he could think it through he was standing in front of not-Steve, or rather other-Steve, poking and prodding at him and his suit, his face far closer to the other man then decorum would allow.

 

“Friday?”

 

“All scans indicate he is Steven Rogers, Boss.”

 

Other-Steve huffed out another laugh while glancing at the ceiling.  “What, no J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

 

Reality washed over Tony like the ice bucket challenge and he quickly took several steps back from the stranger in front of him.  He didn’t know this man, didn’t know anything about this Steve Rogers.  Other-Steve frowned down at him and boy, if Tony thought he felt short next to the Steve Rogers of this universe he felt positively tiny next to this one.

 

“Huh, yeah, J.A.R.V.I.S. is long gone.  So, I know I didn’t bring you here and if you really are from another universe how did you get here?  More importantly, how do you go back?”

 

Other-Steve’s frown deepened, crossing his arms with the insanely large muscles across his extraordinarily huge chest.  His impressively firm chest bulging with muscles.

 

“Richards.”

 

“Who?”  Tony didn’t recognize the name, but from the way other-Steve said it this Richards guy seemed to be exasperating.

 

“Reed Richards?  You have one of those?”

 

“FRIDAY?”  There was a pause as FRIDAY apparently searched the database.

 

“There is a Dr. Reed Richards working for Caltech.  He is currently in Vienna as a visiting professor to their university.  His field of specialty is molecular physics with degrees in astrophysics, and particle physics.”

 

“Huh, sounds like a smart guy, I’d bet Jane knows him, but I can’t say that I do.”

 

“Hmm, considering how you and he get on in my universe you might want to keep it that way.”  Other-Steve grinned.  Tony shrugged.

 

“It’s only a matter of time before my team gets be back, might as well enjoy the sights in this universe.”  He said with a wink.

 

“You have a lot of faith in your team.  And what make you think you’re safe here?”  Tony cocked his head to the side, raised an eyebrow.

 

“Of course, I do.  On both counts.  I’ve been tossed into enough other universes to know.”  There was that frown again, as if something Tony said had displeased him.  That was a frown Tony easily recognized.

 

“Well then, might as well be a proper host while we wait for your team to do what they gotta do.”  Tony could roll with this, he supposed.  He’d let far more dangerous things into his home, after all.

“Come along, then.”  He waved a hand and started towards the door to his lab.  Heavy footfall told him other-Steve was following. 

 

As they neared the main space that housed the kitchen and living areas the sound told Tony the team had apparently finished their training session.  Sam and Wanda were the first one’s he spotted at the kitchen island.  Here-Steve and Natasha was talking near one of the large windows, the two framed by the expansive lawn that surrounded the compound.  Clint, Lang, and Bucky were sitting in the sunken sitting area, the TV screen tuned to a reality show Tony didn’t recognize but seemed to involve dogs.

 

“Everyone, we have a visitor, play nice!”  All heads turned to him before quickly zeroing in on their inter-dimensional guest.  “Everyone, other-Steve.  Other-Steve, everyone.  He’s visiting from another universe until his team swings by to pick him up.”  Other-Steve quirked an eyebrow at Tony’s introduction.

 

“Jeez, Stark, just because you and Steve don’t get along doesn’t mean you need to build your own version.”  Clint snarked from the couch.  And there was other-Steve’s frown again.  Not brought about by Tony, he noted.

 

“What –, “Other-Steve started.

 

“Well, Steve.  I mean here-Steve, maybe you could lend other-Steve, here, some clothes.”  Now that both here-Steve and other-Steve were in the same place Tony could really tell the difference between the two.  Sure, the faces were pretty close but other-Steve had at least four inches of height on here-Steve and had the extra huge muscles to go with the height.

 

“Scratch that, let’s go see if Thor left anything in his room.”  Tony beckoned other-Steve to follow, but as they crossed to the hallway that led to the living spaces here-Steve came up and blocked his path.

 

“I’m sorry, but we need a better explanation than that, Tony.”  Here-Steve frowned at other-Steve before turning to the brunette.

 

“Like I said, inter-dimensional guest.  Got knocked into our universe somehow so now we gotta wait for his team to come pick him up.”  Tony shrugged, did he stutter the first time?  Now here-Steve was frowning at him.

 

“I’m sorry to be a bother.  I seem to be your team’s introduction to the multiverse.  Lots of Earths, lots of versions of everyone.”  Other-Steve held out his hand and here-Steve paused for a second before taking it.

 

“Really?”  Here-Steve seemed unconvinced but curious at the same time.

 

“Yeah,” other-Steve sighed. “I’ve been round this bend a few times.  My first time in a universe that didn’t know about the multiverse, though.  My Tony is going to be full of first encounter jokes when I get back.”  He chuckled to himself at the thought.

 

“You have a Tony Stark?”  Tony couldn’t help asking.  The way other-Steve referred to his Tony was almost _fond_.

 

“Yep, ol’ Shellhead.  He’s probably working himself into a frenzy trying to get the machine going to come get me.  He and Richards are really the only ones who know much about inter-dimensional travel so they are really going to be the ones working to get me back.”

 

Tony felt here-Steve’s eyes lock onto him, plus a few others from people who were eavesdropping on the conversation.  He didn’t need to look to know that here-Steve’s frown was in place, but he did watch as other-Steve frowned again, his eyes first on here-Steve and then moving to take in the looks of the others.

 

“Huh, guess if there really are other universes there’s bound to be one of everything.”  Lang commented.

 

“Why d-“

 

“Ah, anyways,” Tony cut off other-Steve again earning a frown in his direction from both Steve’s, “let’s get you cleaned up.”  Taking a hold of other-Steve’s elbow Tony didn’t really think he could get the man to move but surprisingly he came willingly, frown still firmly in place.

 

Thor had, in fact, left some clothes in his room and Tony let other-Steve have his pick before directing him to the bathroom.  Tony had to assure him several times everything was good with him borrowing some of Thor’s clothes and staying in the room while he was here.  When he headed back to his lab he had to cross the living space again and this time everyone seemed to be waiting for him.  Here-Steve’s face was still all frowny.

 

“Are you sure it’s safe to have him here?”  Wanda asked when he tried to slip past them.

 

“Can’t be worse than other – “Tony stopped himself before shrugging.  “FRIDAY’s got her eyes on him.  No privacy setting for other-Steve, okay?”  A couple of the others nodded as if he had been talking to the group.

 

“Sure thing, Boss.”  FRIDAY chimed up, “I’ll keep an eye out for anything that could be dangerous.”

 

“Good, girl.  So, if everyone’s fine I’m going to go back to the lab and run some tests to see if maybe I can figure out inter-dimensional travel.  If you’re really worried about him feel free to follow him around.”  Tony rubbed his hands together, the excitement of something new running through his veins.

 

“This is not fine, Tony.  Messing around with something new in your lab is what probably got that guy stuck here.”  Steve said.

 

“And where did you get that idea?”  Other-Steve said from the where he had just come from the living quarters area.  Once glance told Tony that he hadn’t even changed let alone cleaned up.  Here-Steve seemed to hesitate as if he didn’t want to respond out loud.

 

“Experience.”  Steve, here-Steve, responded.  Tony would have winced if he hadn’t of heard that before.

 

“I’m sorry, but maybe you shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions.  Your Tony did nothing, I got knocked through a portal.  I knew this universe was different but I didn’t realize how little trust you place in your teammates.”  Frowning Steve’s seemed to be surrounding Tony.  Tony could practically feel here-Steve prickle up at other-Steve’s words.

 

“Oh, ho, Stevie here trusts his team unconditionally, just not me.”  That wasn’t the right thing to say, apparently.  Now other-Steve seemed to prickle up.

 

“You’re not an Avenger?”  Other-Steve was incredulous.

 

“Of course, he is.  Iron Man is invaluable.”  Natasha spoke up.

 

“And yet you have no trust in him?  That seems contradictory.”

 

“With all due respect, you’re a stranger here, you don’t know what has happened.”  Wanda pointed out.

 

“You’re right, I don’t know what he did.  What I do know is that he is spending his time making sure you have the best gear and best protection, that’s going by what he has in his lab.  I also know that even though he knows he’s going to never have your trust he still gave you a place to come together, to train, and to feel safe.  He’s clearly given you this home and yet you can’t give him the benefit of the doubt?”  Other-Steve’s blue eyes were hard as they looked from one person to the next until he had taken in all the other Avengers.

 

Tony felt gob smacked.  He couldn’t remember the last time someone stood up for him.  Clearly everyone else was stunned because there was dead silence for several seconds.  Here-Steve and Clint shifted uncomfortably but it was here-Steve that other-Steve zeroed in on.

 

“Of course, like you said, I don’t know what he did.  On the other hand, I don’t know what any of you have done either.  Have none of you made any missteps or errors in judgement?”

 

Tony wondered what other-Steve saw in the expressions of the team.

 

“I believe your point has taken root, Captain.”  Vision said floating up through the floor.

 

Tony had to give other-Steve props, he didn’t show any outside signs of being startled by the android’s appearance but his eyes did belay a bit of confusion.

 

 “JARVIS?”  Other-Steve’s eyes swept between Tony and Vision, silently asking for an answer.

 

“I am not JARVIS, Captain.  However, when JARVIS’s programming was severely damaged by Ultron, what was left was combined with a small percent of Ultron’s consciousness to create me.  I am called Vision.”

 

“Oh, Tony.”  Other-Steve’s eyes went soft, full of sadness as he looked at Tony.  “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized JARVIS had died.”

 

“A computer program can’t die.”  Bucky said.

 

“Yep, they absolutely can’t.”  Tony sounded too cheerful to his own ears, but he ignored it.  Now here-Steve was frowning at him and Wanda looked like she’d been slapped, her eyes snapping immediately to Vision.

 

“Well, this has been fun, but I have work to do.  Uh, do what it is you’re going to do.”  Tony waved his hand in the general direction of everyone else before making a quick exit.  He ignored the “Tony, wait” that came from a Steve – he wasn’t sure which one.

 

Back in his lab he took a deep breath, his heart felt like it was squeezing too tight.  Recognizing the onset of a panic attack Tony quickly sat down at one of the tables and closed his eyes.  Journey’s _Wheel in the Sky_ started playing as Friday followed the programming he’d put into place for times like this.  He took long deep breaths, emptying his head of the whirlwind of thoughts running through his mind. 

 

There was immense comfort in the fact that Friday would have put the lab into lockdown when the music started as per the protocol, so he was so startled when a hand came down on his shoulder that his only reaction was to get away.  He jerked up and away, his hip crashing into the table in his way.  Yelping in pain, he spun until he was facing whoever was in his lab.

 

Steve, here-Steve, was looking at Tony in horror, his hand still floating in the air like he didn’t know what to do with it.  Careful of his hip, which was going to have a bitch of a bruise, Tony moved away and forced himself to relax.

 

“What do you need, Cap?”

 

“I wanted to talk about what happened in the common room.”  Steve spoke slowly as if he was no longer sure of what was going on.

 

“Great, great.  I don’t, so you can leave.”  Tony moved farther away, using his hands to pull up displays and start scanning his lab for traces of the portal other-Steve had come through.

 

“Tony.”  Steve started only to stop when Tony leveled a glare at him.  “Fine.”

 

“Uh, huh.”  Tony turned to the displays watching the read outs of what had been disturbed what the portal.

 

“Tony, do you always expect us to need something from you when one of us come to the lab?”  Steve said it quietly but Tony still heard him.  Their eyes locked and Tony heard the silent ‘ _Do I?’_ in there.

 

“Uh, that’s why I’m here, Steve.”  Tony pointed out.

 

A pinched look came over Steve’s features before he turned and walked out.

 

 

* * * *

 

Sometime later there was a knock on the lab door and Tony looked up to see other-Steve standing on the other side.  In his hands, he held a plate of food and Tony glanced at the clock noticing that it was past 7 so it was, in fact, dinner time.

 

“Open the door for him, sweetie.”  Friday’s answer was the soft swish as the door opened.

 

“The door was open, you could have just come in.”  Tony said accepting the plate.  Other-Steve had changed into a pair of Thor’s jeans which appeared to fit him damn good.  The shirt he chose looked like one Jane must have got him.  The shirt had a black hole done up as a cartoon with the words across the top proclaiming “Hungry Black Hole.”

 

“Some of us can appreciate lab safety and not startling a scientist at work.” He responded giving Tony a pointed stare to which Tony only grinned, “Plus it’s the polite thing to do.”

 

“A boy scout in every universe, huh, Cap?”  Tony said with a laugh.

 

“There’s a universe where I’m the leader of Hydra.”  Tony’s eyes went wide and he was tempted to think other-Steve was joking but the look on his face told Tony all he needed to know.

 

“One of the first things you learn when landing in other universes is you can’t fix them all.”  Steve said with a shake of his head.  “It burns like a bitch but . . .”  He spread his hands in a helpless manner.  Tony wanted to ask how many universes had evil Iron Man’s but he couldn’t get the words to come out.  Apparently, this Steve didn’t need Tony to ask, his eyes softened in Tony’s direction as if he could read his mind.

 

“Haven’t met a bad Tony Stark yet, though.  There’s one where you had an asshole for a brother, a couple where you weren’t Iron Man, and a memorable one were Tony Stark was a woman.”  Steve leered at him, actually leered, when he said the last bit.  It was both disconcerting and attractive.  “The saddest universes are the ones in which you died in Afghanistan, though.”  Steve’s expression was all earnestness now and Tony felt a lump in his throat.

 

“Not even the one with Hydra Cap?”

 

There was such a sad look on Steve’s face that Tony found him reaching out and squeezing the hand nearest him.

 

“I don’t have the full story on that universe but Tony Stark became an AI after something happened to his body.”  Tony didn’t have anything to say to that so he just gave Steve’s hand another squeeze.  In response Steve brought his other hand over Tony’s.  The heat surrounding his hand seemed to travel through Tony’s body and he carefully extracted his hand.

 

“Is it okay if I hang out down here?  The other me gave me a sketch pad and some pencils and I thought it’d be nice to sit down here and draw.  I’ll stay out of your way, or leave whenever you want me too, scouts honor.”  Steve gave him a cheeky grin and Tony couldn’t help laughing, the heavy atmosphere immediately dissipating.

 

“Sure, take a load off, Cap.”  Tony gestured to the couch against the far wall and watched as Steve took a seat, flipping open the sketchbook he had brought with him.

 

Turning, Tony took a bite of the sandwich Steve had brought and practically moaned.  Steve had used all his favorite ingredients at just the right amount.  The idea of this perfect sandwich being created by someone other than himself was amazing.  He glanced back at other-Steve and found him watching Tony intensely, one of his hands griping a pencil tight enough that it looked like it was going to break.  Curious, Tony licked a tiny bit of mustard off one of his fingers.  Steve squirmed in his seat.

 

“Tell me about your team?”  Tony asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

“It’s me, Hank Pym, Hulk, Thor, and Janet Van Dyne.  And of course, Tony.”  Steve had a fond expression on his face.

 

“And you all get along?”  Tony asked dubiously.  Steve grinned.

 

“For the most part.  Hulk has some, uh, socialization issues, and since Jan and Hank are dating they tend to fight some.”

 

“But not us?”  The moment the words were out of his mouth Tony wanted to shove them back in.  He didn’t need to hear about another Steve Rogers disappointed and irritated by Tony Stark.  Or worse, a universe where they were the friends he’d once thought the Steve of this universe and he were.

 

“We butt heads some, but we work together really good.  Fit together really good, too.”  The leer was back and Tony felt a rush of heat go south.

 

“You and him . . .?”  Tony knew the answer but he asked anyways, wanting to see where this was going.

 

“Hm, me and Tony?  We’re always really good together.”  Steve tossed the sketchpad to the side and there was no way Tony could miss the bulge in those jeans.  Steve leaned back, watching Tony through his eyelashes as he spread his legs apart, one hand reaching downwards.

 

“If you’re together why are you coming onto me?”  Tony blurted.

 

“Maybe I’m testing a theory, like you did when you sucked on your finger.”  Steve gave him a predatory smile and Tony was dumbfounded at how perceptive this Steve was.  “My Tony would have no problem with me letting you suck on something else.”  Tony’s mouth actually watered at the idea, his eyes twitching to Steve’s crotch before returning to those blue eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh, doll, he’d want to watch.”  Steve used his large hand to cup himself through the jean before he deftly flicked the button open.  Tony hadn’t even realized he’d stood until he was standing between Steve’s spread knees.  Tony’s eyes were glued to Steve’s hands as he pulled the zipper down, the fabric parting and revealing nothing but pale skin beneath.  Tony groaned low.

 

“Touch yourself, Tony.”  Steve ordered, his voice harsh with arousal.

 

Tony hesitated for only a second before pressing a hand to his erection, letting out a soft moan at how good that felt.  Opening the eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed Tony saw Steve had pulled himself free of the jeans, that large hand wrapped around his dick as he slowly jerked himself off.  Just like everything about this Steve, his cock was big.  It had been years since Tony had been with a man but he remembered enough to know where he wanted that large cock.

 

“What do you wanna do, Tony?  I’ll do it, anything, for you.”  Steve’s bottom lip disappeared behind his teeth and he moaned when he ran a finger of the slit of his own cock.

 

“I’m not your Tony.”  He said with the last of his sanity.

 

“I’m fully aware of that.  Been to lots of universes, don’t wanna fuck most of the Tony’s I meet.  But wanna fuck you so bad.”  Steve groaned, his hand moving faster.

 

It dawned on Tony that they hadn’t even kissed, yet.  Deciding to throw caution into the wind he straddled Steve’s lap and brought his mouth to Steve’s in one fluid movement.  Steve responded instantly.  One hand coming up to hold Tony’s head still, the other pushing at the small of Tony’s back until he was grinding down on the blond.

 

Steve kissed like he was consuming him.  That fierce mouth taking over the kiss and tongue thrusting deep into Tony’s mouth.  There was never a question of who was in charge here, this was all Steve’s show and Tony was just thrilled to participate.  For a brief second he recalled being a 14-year-old boy jerking off to images of Captain America.

 

A large, calloused hand was suddenly in Tony’s sweats and briefs, wrapping around his erection.  He moaned into the kiss.  It had been almost two years since someone other than him touched him intimately and his body lurched in excitement.  Steve finally released his mouth, lips and teeth instead moving along his jaw as he jerked Tony off roughly for a few seconds.

 

In a rush of movement that Tony had zero control or active participation in, Tony found himself flat on his back on the couch, his pants and underwear gone and Steve taking hold of both their dicks in one big hand.  Tony’s hand gripped hard to Steve’s wide shoulders, the fabric of his t-shirt bunching in his hands.  Both of their hips were moving and Tony wrapped his legs around the other man in a pointless attempt to get closer.

 

“So good.  Mmmm.  Fuck, you’re gorgeous.  Can’t wait to see you screaming my name while I fuck your ass.  Not going to be able to sit down for days without aching for my cock.”  Tony moaned.  Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d hear Steve Rogers saying such filthy things.  It was beyond hot.

 

“You want my cock in your ass, Tony?  Wanna be under me while I pound into that perfect ass of yours?”  Steve whispered into Tony’s ear before taking a nip.  Tony decided that if Steve kept talking, he wasn’t sure he’d actually make it to the intercourse phase of this fucking.

 

“Need to hear your answer, Tony.”

 

“Fuuuck.  Yes.  Want you to fuck me into this couch.”  Tony used both hands to grab at Steve’s hair and yanked his head down into a sloppy kiss.

 

Steve surged into the kiss, his hand letting go of their dicks before sliding down the crack of Tony’s ass.  A dry finger prodded at Tony’s hole.  He knew he should feel some kind of trepidation at being fucked for the first time in a decade, but yet he wasn’t.  Steve rubbed his finger against Tony’s hole a few more times, at times pressing hard against it, but he made no attempt to dry breach him.  Instead he pulled up and away, both of them moaning at the loss of skin contact.

 

“Get your shirt off.”  Steve ordered, shucking his pants and then pulling off his own shirt. 

 

Tony hastily complied, noting Steve’s eyes flickered to his chest for a second.  The blond dropped to his knees on the couch, causing it to shake.  With Steve now kneeling between his legs, Tony noticed the small bottle in Steve’s hand.

 

“Where did you get a bottle of lube?”  He asked incredulously.  This man hadn’t even been in this universe for more than 12-hours.  Steve smirked.

 

“I keep it in one of my pouches.”

 

“Holy shit, you really are a boy scout.”  Tony tried for a laugh but Steve was slicking up his fingers and instead he felt his mouth go dry and body go hot.  He was seriously starting to wonder if this Steve gave off hormones or something because Tony was way more turned on then he could remember being in a very long time.

 

“On my honor, I will do my best to make you see stars when I fuck you.”  Steve shot back with a predatory grin.

 

A moan flowed out of Tony as naturally as breathing, only for his breathing to stop when Steve suddenly dropped down and his mouth engulfed Tony’s cock.  Tony threw his head back, spine arching at the intense pleasure before he could control himself enough to look down at the blonde.  Steve bobbed his head, taking in half of Tony’s length each time while the unlubed hand settled around the base of his dick and over his balls.  Steve’s thumb rubbed against Tony’s sack before rolling them in his large palm. 

 

Lubed fingers slid over Tony’s hole, slickening him up thoroughly before a single finger pushed in.  Steve deftly worked him open.  Every time Tony felt the burn get too much or a sharp bite of pain in his ass, Steve’s mouth moved exchanging the pain for pleasure.  Tony writhed on the couch and Steve let him.  Every spasm of his hips Steve took.  And when Tony felt too close Steve seemed to know and the hand around the base of his cock would tighten until the urgency passed.

 

Three fingers were working inside him when Steve finally pulled away from Tony’s dick with a sucking sound.  Steve looked at Tony wet cock with pride before he pulled his hands away from the brunette.  Tony groaned, his face contorting in irritation at the sudden loss of the physical touch.  Steve only grinned before reaching over the edge of the couch and fishing the condom he had stashed in his jeans.

 

Tony reached for his cock only for Steve to slap his hand away and tut at him.  Steve kept himself up on his knees so Tony could watch as the blond rolled the condom on and lubed his giant cock up.  Once he was satisfied and Tony was breathing raggedly, Steve used pressure on the inside of Tony’s knees to spread him wide open.

 

“Your hole looks so pretty, Tony.  Looks kinda lonely, too.  Maybe it wants a fat cock.  What do you think, Tony?”

 

“I think you should fuck me already.  Haven’t seen any stars yet, boy scout.”  Tony snapped.

 

Steve only hummed but he did release one of Tony’s knees.  Tony grabbed hold of it, instead and pulled it up and out as far as he could in a clear invitation to the blonde.  Apparently satisfied, Steve guided himself to Tony’s hole.  He rubbed the head against the gaping hole before pushing the mushroomed head of his cock into Tony.  Tony felt the give of his body and pleasure bloomed intense before suddenly, with one strong surge forward Steve was buried to the hilt.

 

Tony’s vision went white as the sudden pain was supplanted by an almost excruciating pleasure when his prostrate was hit.  Steve’s mouth was now next to Tony’s ear and the blonde’s moan seemed to ricochet through Tony, combining with his own moans.  Steve might have been cursing again but when he started to move, pulling away only to ram back in, Tony could only feel.  The voice in the back ground coupled with sounds that must have been coming from Tony made up nothing more than a buzzing as Steve’s fat cock pummeled Tony’s ass and prostrate.

 

They were chest to chest and Steve was moving like a piston.  Tony’s toes were curing from where his legs were wrapped around Steve’s waist and Steve was biting down on whatever flesh of Tony’s he could get in his mouth.  They continued to fuck hard and fast until a hand wrapped around Tony’s cock and began jerking him off with fast, hard stroked.  The edge piqued and then his orgasm slammed into him.  Steve didn’t even slow down, just kept his pace and successfully pushed Tony into seeing stars.

 

The hand around his dick disappeared and then Steve was shouting, his hips stuttering as he came.  Tony was so sensitive he thought for a second he could feel the blonde’s rapid heart through the cock buried in his ass.  Steve was now giving these lazy thrusts as he softened, his breaths slowing against Tony’s temple.

 

“Knew you’d be a good fuck.  Let’s do it again.” Steve punctuated his words by circling his hips and pressing all the way back into Tony.  It was only then that Tony realized Steve hadn’t gone completely soft.  In fact, Steve’s erection was rebounding.  Tony’s only thought was how he wasn’t going to be able to sit for days.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

The entire team was present for other-Steve’s send back.  In total, he had only been displaced for about 30 hours when the portal flashed open in Tony’s lab and Iron Man had walked through with gauntlets raised.  Tony was annoyed to see that not only was other-Steve taller than here-Steve, but other-Tony was taller than him.  He idly wondered if the gravity was slightly different on their Earth.  He was, however, ecstatic when other-Tony had expressed interest in showing him how to build his own inter-dimensional portal.  But both Steve’s had shot that down very quick.  Other-Steve had pointed out they needed to get back, but here-Steve hadn’t given a reason.  Both Tony’s shrugged it off.

 

“Here, this is for you.”  Tony said handing a small flash drive to other-Steve before shooting a pointed look at other-Tony.

 

Steve grinned and then grabbed Tony’s chin and kissed him in a very non-platonic way.  Tony should have expected that, but didn’t and felt like he was going to have a stroke from the shock.

 

“Thanks, doll.  We’ll enjoy it.”  Other-Steve said for his ears only, though Tony was 100% sure the wonder twins heard it what with their serum enhanced hearing.

 

Tony noticed other-Tony was watching with delight.  A quick glance at here-Steve showed his frown firmly in place though his eyes did dart from Tony to other-Steve and back again several times.  Other-Steve and other-Tony departed and the portal disappeared with a conclusive ‘snap.’

**Author's Note:**

> ***********
> 
> Hope you liked it! I haven't written smut in a while so there's that. This is for my Stony bingo card, the square called for "meeting alternate universe counterparts."
> 
> I like to think that MCU Tony and other-Steve had some wild sex in the lab for hours and at some point MCU Steve went down to check on them only to get an eyeful of them (and get super jealous). Other-Steve and MCU Steve totally locked eyes through the glass and other-Steve was a smug bastard. MCU Steve is gonna totally make Tony his now and treat him right so there'd be a happily ever after ('cause that's how I roll).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Sarah-Has-Blue-Eyes


End file.
